Angels Unawares
'Angels Unawares' is the fourteenth episode of 'The Walk'. "Time to head back into civilization. Didn't it used to be more civilized?" You and Emma go in search of medicine and get much more than you bargained for, as the effects of the blackout have led to the collapse of law and order in town. There are 20 landscape features to be scanned and one collectible. There is one bonus audio recording. The walking time for the shortest route is 89 minutes, and there is one divergent path. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.08 - The American". The synopsis is "While running an errand, you and Emma pick up a clueless American traveller running from a local gang. It might've been the right thing to do, but now he's asking way too many questions. Lawrence has got some unanswered questions, too, and he doesn't trust anyone but you to confide in. Maybe he's onto something." Plot Summary Girl Talk Charlie and Emma are having a spot of girl talk. Emma wants you to walk into the nearest town with her and buy some painkillers for Paul. No Burn, No Police, No Terrorists Emma muses that it's been two days since anyone's gone after them, then chats about the group. She says that she knows that Charlie thinks she's a paranoid conspiracy theorist, but paranoid people are really useful when everyone really is out to get them! Emma begins to speculate about who else might have a device when Charlie interrupts to tell them that the town is on fire. Still Safe? Only one part of town is on fire, the area around the petrol station. Emma tells you that you'll need to be paranoid on this trip. Fortunately, the pharmacy is right on the edge of town. The plan is to get in and out as fast as possible. Empty Streets, No One Around The pharmacy has been looted already. Emma decides to look around anyway to see if you can find anything. Emma grabs some painkillers, you get antibiotics and energy bars. As you leave you see a gang of about 20 people with crowbars and pickaxes blocking the way you came in, so you flee out the back of the shop. Lack Of Television Emma and Charlie speculate about how everything could have degenerated so quickly. Charlie tells you to get moving, the gang is chasing some poor man down now. Emma immediately decides to help him, against Charlie's advice. You all team up to get away. A Way Out Of Town The man introduces himself as Jackson LaVarre, an American tourist. He says he thinks the gang are a drugs gang from Inverness that arrived a couple of days ago. Jackson heard about it and wanted to see what was happening. Then he couldn't get out because the gang had blocked most of the exits out of town and the remaining townsfolk are guarding the others. One Hell Of A Story There's no way out except past the gang or the townsfolk. Emma picks the townsfolk and Jackson tells you they're checking everyone's packs, making sure they're not looters. Emma tries to explain that you came to get medicine for a friend, but the townsfolk are not convinced. Jackson jumps in and spins them a story about his and Emma's three kids, one of whom is sick and desperately needs medicine and someone who can help. He claims you have some medical knowledge and volunteered to help. The townsfolk are dubious, but let you go. Jackson decides to come along with you because it'll make one hell of a story to tell the folks back home! Bonus Material * 'Newspaper article: A newspaper article discussing the death of an elderly woman in her sweets shop the previous week. Officer Darren Mason states in the article that she was a victim of murder, and that someone must have killed her for her stores of chocolate. The article comments that residents are missing other items and claiming a ring of thieves is operating but police are denying this. Mayor Victoria Brixton states that she will not stand for this anymore. * 'Toy wolf with pull-string': A bonus audio recording of a nightmare version of Red Riding Hood. Landscape Features * Bucket * Spigot tap * Strawberry field * Potato field * Malaria C pamphlet * Fishing tackle * Smashed phone * Kicked-down door * Pharmacy * Boarded-up shop front * Petrol station * Storm shelter * Smashed windows * Fountain * Makeshift barricade * Miami Relief leaflet * Spent ammo * Detective Violet sketch * Pickaxe Continuity * One of the collectibles in Episode 12 was a note from Isabel to Darren, which read: "Bad luck with the old woman. We have to get out of town before we're all caught and strung up. They're going to work out it was us eventually. Sneak out through the south tonight and meet us under the bridge... if we don't see you by dawn, we'll go on our own. Good luck, see ya on the flip side.". This is probably a reference to the collectible in this episode which refers to the murder of an old lady by looters. An Officer Darren is quoted in the article, so he is probably the one responsible for the murder. Trivia * Amongst the landscape features is a Detective Violet sketch. This may be the same comic book series as the torn comic book pages. * The title of the episode is from the King James Bible, Hebrews 13:2, "Do not neglect to show hospitality to strangers, for thereby some have entertained angels unawares." Category:Episode